The Shinobi Legend
by TheRealNingen
Summary: Kaze is the son of an Uchiha and a Hyuuga made him have a special Kekkei Genkai. His village Takigakure was destroyed by Kizuna Uchiha. He and his sister was sent out by the remaining people of the village as they come across on of the strongest villages ever, Konoha. Kaze seeks reason and vengeance for the destruction of the village, but things may not turn out the way he thought.


Hey guys this is TheRealNingen. This story is a update on a story that I am currently displeased at. The oringinal called the Will Of a Shinobi, if you look hard enough you might find it. Nevertheless Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Invasion Of Takigakure

Nighttime sky, ground of corpses, houses set ablaze, burning while crumbling due the molten lava. This outrage of an assault was caused by the effects of "Demon Ape", Son Goku. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! Why would the Four-Tails of Iwagakure attack Takigakure like that?!" A man, deprived of sleep merely whimpered. He was soon devoured by the sticky lava as his burnt, bloodied corpse collapsed on the ground. "GRAHHHH!!!!!!!" The Four-Tails savagely beat his chest while darkly crying out pained yells. "Hmmh... The beast wants to oppose the true power of Kizuna Uchiha?" A man boastly smirked about a few hundred meters from the destruction whilst on top of giant tree with water flowing out of it. He wore a red cloak with a drama mask that covered his face, only displaying his two Mangekyou Sharingan. They were shaped like 4 fans, the top and bottom parallel from each other, and the left and right parallel as well. He had a an oddly shaped Chokuto, with it's blade shaped like a zigzag-line on his back.

"Hageshi Formation 12345, ATTACK!!!!!" A man with black, curly hair commanded. He wore a purple cloak with black kanji writing out "LEADER OF OUR VILLAGE." The man face was slightly tan, with a small scar just under his eye. He had a navy blue vest under his cloak with dark green pants under them. He had a Sharingan fully matured active with a Takigakure headband. "YES, SIR TADASHI UCHIHA!!!!!" Takigakure ninja passionately

replied. "WATER RELEASE: WILD WATER WAVE!!!!" One squad burst out hundreds of gallons of water at the Son Goku from their mouths, extinguishing any lava or fire it was about to fire at the village. "FIRE RELEASE: DRAGON FLAME BULLET!!!!!!" Another squad spewed out dragons purely made out of fire, but it was merely a set-up for the next technique.

"WIND RELEASE: DRILLING AIR BULLET PELLET!!!!!" One squad fired out wind bullets only meaning to fan the fire dragons already being fired at Son Goku, which inflicted some pain on the tailed-beast, but was nevertheless wasteful of their manpower. "LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING WHIP!!!!" The jutsu was a twist on the Water Release: Water Whip, manifesting lightning chakra to bind Son Goku. It was very effective as the last squad charged up their last technique, "EARTH RELEASE: EARTH PILLAR!!!" The last squad created earth pillars to bind Son Goku to the ground. It was proven effective as the tailed-beast was nearly smashed by all of the earth pillars crashing onto him at the village center. Tadashi rushed to the village center as he viewed a whole crowd of citizens glancing at the Four-Tails, binded to the ground. Son Goku gave a pained grunt as Tadashi noticed instead of the tailed-beast's seafoam-green eyes, it was a 3 Tomoe Sharingan, that could only mean one thing...

"The Four-Tails is being controlled by another Uchiha, step back citizens!" He commanded the citizens of Takigakure. The people of Takigakure stepped back as the Kizuna appeared as if a gust of wind was surrounding him. "Tadashi Uchiha. You will now tell me where is the Scroll of Powder is, if you deny then you can witness your precious village burn to ashes." Kizuna maliciously offered. "Sorry, but I can't tell you where the Scroll is. It's one of Takigakure's most prized possessions." Tadashi casually replied. "Hmph... Have it your way..." The masked man said.

Kizuna weaved many hands signs in rapid succession as he threw a large amount of shurikens into the night sky while inhaling "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Scarlet Claw!" Miniature fire balls covered the skurikens as they soared towards Tadashi. "Earth Release: Mud Wall!" The shurikens were stopped by a nearly impenetrable wall of earth. The fire diminished as Kizuna jumped in the air, he unsheathed his Chokuto trying to slice Tadashi in half. The Takigakure Leader could only stop the sword from intercepting it with his Kunai. The two Uchiha clashed their weapons together as Kizuna activated his special Kekkei Genkai...

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kizuna easily overpowered the weapon clash as his Mangekyou flashed red for a second. "NAGATO!" His Mangekyou Sharingan changed from it's red color to a lavender color as the kaleidoscopic pattern dissapeared to lines. It was the Sage Of Six Paths Dojutsu, the Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei!" Tadashi felt himself being propelled by an invisible force at unimaginable speeds. The force of the attack sent him flying to the great tree of Takigakure. "GAHH!!" The Takigakure leader coughed up some blood with a mixture of spit. "How the hell do you have a Rinnegan?!" Tadashi clenched in fists in displeasure. "My Mangekyou Sharingan ability allows me to access the afterlife, put a mark seal on the target I choose, and use their abilities." Kizuna nonchalantly replied. "H-How?!" The Uchiha leader stammered.

"Instead of worrying about how I got this abilty, you should be worrying how you can get the scroll." The masked man said, beckoning his Chokuto towards Tadashi.

"MOM, WE HAVE TO FIGHT THEM!" A young boy of the age of 8 yelled. He had short jet black hair that was very sharp as 2 bangs lowered to his forehead. He had dark black eyes with a short red scarf that only reached his neck. He wore a light blue jacket which reached to his miniscule 'Adam's apple', it also reached over his armpits and to his forearm. He wore thick, black arm bands which covered part of his forearm, but you could still see a lot of it yet. He wore white shorts, and he had a sword on his back that was a hybrid of an Uchigatana and a Kusanagi, being that the sword was a lot more straighter and sharper, he had sheath with a small red piece of cloth that was attached to it.

"Do not worry Kaze, you too Akari... I will keep the clones away.. Just hurry!" A woman said, she wore a lavender shirt with red pants. Two clones identical to Kizuna were right behind the woman as she activated the sacred Dojutsu of the Hyuuga, the Byakugan. "MOM DON'T DIE ON US!!!!" Akari cried, she had a light red jacket with a gold trim, a white undershirt, and white slacks/pants, and she was at the fine age of 12. "Don't worry, the woman whose name is Kisara Uchiha will die soon." One clone of Kizuna smirked. Kaze clenched his fists in hatred but before he could attack, Akari grabbed him by the jacket as she desperately said, "Mom wouldn't want us to die, wouldn't she?" "Yes I guess so..." Kaze said.

A burning tree dropped right in front of the boys as Kaze and Akari were both separated from their Mom, they couldn't think about anything as they looked in terror at the dark horizon. "THE FOUR- TAILS???!!!!" They both cried in fear, Son Goku broke out of bind that the squad put them in whilst the brother and sister saw burnt, bloody corpses on the ground. "GRAHHHH!!!" The Four-Tails picked up a giant house and threw it at Kaze's and Akari while they both charged up their Jutsu's,

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!", a giant gust of wind rushed through Kaze's mouth, and was flying towards the house. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A giant fireball escaped through Akari's mouth which combined with Kaze's jutsu which created a tornado combined with fire which was heading towards the house. The house was instantly destroyed as it burned into a million pieces.

They could see their father, Tadashi Uchiha fighting at the mysterious man. "I'm going there!" Kaze decided with determination in his face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'LL DIE THEIR, ARE YOU BRAINDEAD?!" Akari ranted to which Kaze simpily said, " **Know Your Limitations, Then Defy Them. That's my belief."** Kaze jumped towards the tree, and Akari stood, dumbfounded.

Hope you Guys liked this chapter, don't forget to review!


End file.
